The invention relates generally to sign holders. More particularly, the present invention relates to a point of purchase sign holder which provides information concerning a package or item located adjacent the sign holder.
Shelving structures and related display units for displaying merchandise are a common sight in any type of store or commercial establishment. The desire of any merchant is and always has been to draw a shopper's attention to the items the merchant is offering for sale.
Vertically extending pegboard surfaces are particularly effective for displaying small, high volume merchandise on hooks and other horizontally extending fasteners. Such pegboard display systems have long been popular with retail merchants. The pegboard support has a matrix of uniformly spaced holes that can receive product support devices such as display hooks. These display hooks have a base including one or more tab shaped prongs which extend rearwardly of the base and engage selected mounting holes in the matrix of holes formed in the pegboard support. When mounted at desired positions on the display surface, the display hooks project forwardly thereof to hold merchandise.
Of course, there are also a wide variety of known shelving displays as well. The merchandise displayed in each of these ways may require that certain information be displayed (e.g. price, promotional, or other product information). This is generally done by sign holders. A variety of sign holders and methods of attachment are known for securing those sign holders to various supporting merchandise structures (e.g. pegboard, slatwall, gondola upright shelf supports, warehouse upright rack supports, etc).
In a first type, a sign holder is mounted to a pegboard support surface or other similar material of a merchandise fixture via a mounting base or bracket. An arm may extend perpendicularly from the base or bracket and include a display plate or sign holding portion for holding an associated sign. Typically, only one end of the sign is secured which may result in the sign being jarred loose by a passing individual. Furthermore, the length and overall size of the sign is limited due to the relatively low load carrying capability of these types of sign holders.
In another design, the sign holder typically includes first and second sign engaging portions that are spaced apart from one another so as to hold opposing corners of the sign. This type of sign holder is typically designed to be secured atop and parallel to a longitudinal axis of the associated merchandise fixture. However, these systems are not designed to be used with pegboards or various other merchandising, fixtures nor can they support a series of signs connected end to end.
Of course, frame-like sign holders are well known. These include several fixed length channel-like sign engaging portions which are spaced apart in a fixed manner by corners. The channels may be oriented to hold one or more signs in a series or parallel configuration. However, in these systems the spacing between the channels or sign engaging portions is not adjustable and thus the user is confined to using signs of a particular dimension.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved sign holder and sign display system which would overcome the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.